Cosmic Sanctum
"Cosmic Sanctum" (宇宙の聖域 Uchū no seiiki) is clan from the nation Star Gate, and introduced in SC Trial Deck 1: Defenders of the Cosmos. This clan revolves around manipulating the bind zone and often calls from it. Its keyword is "Quasar". Background What is the "Cosmic Sanctum"? Cosmic Sanctum was formed by the 'residue' units of the Grand Sanctuary (A nation that was made up of the United Sanctuary and the Dragon Empire) after the civil war forcing the Grand Sanctuary to split into two nations. The units who still wanted to live in peace with each other decided to find refuge in outer space. However, the unknowingly crossed into Star Gate territory, inflicting anger in the Dimension Police and Nova Grappler clans. Not wanting to start a war, peace talks with Orionus ,the groups current leader and representative, where held with Asura Kaiser, Golden Knight, Garo-oh and Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha. The conclusion was made that the clan could continue to live in space, in a galaxy far away from there. Using the power of Stride, they transcended space and continued to live in solitude, soon forgotten by Cray. They soon adapted to the new surroundings and reacted with the cosmic energy, causing them to grow stronger and some gained new armor, weapons and slight changes to their appearance. Under an agreement, the decided to proclaim themselves citizens of the Star Gate. * Battleroid * Cosmo Dragon * Elf * Human 'Unique Races' * Cosmo Beast * Cosmo Dragon Lord * Cosmo Hero * Cosmo Titan * Spaceroid Archetype/Sub-Clans * Astronomers * Cosmoknights * Orionus Units 'Grade 0' *Amazon Star, Bellatrix (Spaceroid) *Arc Dracokid (Cosmo Dragon) *Astronomer, Accel Spinner (Draw) (Battleroid) *Astronomer, Auroragal (Draw) (Cosmo Beast) *Astronomer, Molecular Strike Droid (Critical) (Battleroid) *Astronomer, Plasma Shot Dragon (Critical) (Cosmo Dragon) *Astronomer, Spacial Quake (Stand) (Cosmo Titan) *Battle Cosmoknight, Perseus (Human) *Beacon Astronomer, Sol (Human) *Compassion Star, Cassiopeia (Heal) (Spaceroid) *Cosmoknight Flyer, Aquila (Spaceroid) *Freezing Astronomer, Absolute Zero (Spaceroid) *Little Stargazer, Regulus (Spaceroid) *Loving Astronomer, Estella (Heal) (Human) *Meteor Knight, Rigel (Critical) (Human) *Orbital Sphere Dracokid (Critical) (Cosmo Dragon) *Rampage Cosmoknight, Taurus (Critical) (Spaceroid) *Scale Cosmoknight, Libra (Stand) (Spaceroid) *Serpent Charming Cosmoknight, Ophiucus (Heal) (Spaceroid) *Starbridge Trooper, Core (Draw) (Spaceroid) *Stellar Combustion, Apollo (Critcal) (Spaceroid) *Twinkle Mage (Stand) (Spaceroid) *Water Flow Cosmoknight, Aquarius (Draw) (Spaceroid) 'Grade 1' *Asteroid Keeper, Pallas (Spaceroid) *Astro Swordfang, Saiph (Cosmo Beast) *Astronomer, Equinox Cross Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Astronomer Fist, Alpha *Density Robo, XYZ *Burnout Astronomer, Iblis *Comet Rider, Geo *Comet Rider, Pleiades *Comet Rider, Ryusei *Cosmoknight Charioteer, Auriga *Cosmoknight Maiden, Virgo *Dazzling Light Screen, Vega *Demi Star Warrior, Alastor *Ethereal Astronomer, Glowblade *Invigorating Astronomer, Cavus *Lunagal *Protection Astronomer, Spectra *Proyogal Astronomer *Radiant Horn Cosmoknight, Monoceros *Revival Astronomer, Kreis *Solar Wingshield Dragon *Star Elf *Star Dragon, Distortion Ring Dragon *Star Guardian of Morning Star, Helios (Cosmo Hero) *Star of Sanctity, Parsec *Star Summoning Astronomer, Radiant Glow *Synthesis Astronomer, Star Leech *Timestream Cosmoknight, Horologium 'Grade 2' *Blazing Cosmoknight, Phoenix *Champion Astronomer, Tachyon *Cosmoknight Archer, Sagittarius *Comet Rider, Deneb *Comet Rider, Nova *Coronagal Astronomer *Iron Defense Astronomer, Magnum Defender *Meteor Knight, Chondrite *Meteor Knight, Tachyon *Red Variable Star, Betelgeuse *Regal Astronomer, Stardust *Refraction Astronomer, Light Pulsar Dragon *Star Cluster Titan *Star Guardian of Evening Star, Selene (Cosmo Hero) *Swordsman Astronomer, Omega *Unrivalled Fighter of Planets, Vorpal Sword Battler *Wing Blade Cosmoknight, Cygnus 'Grade 3' * Astronomical Titan * Aura Sword Cosmoknight, Orionus * Azure Lunar Dragon *Black Feather Cosmoknight, Corvus *Cosmic Saviour, Orionus *Cyber Warfare Astronomer, Infinity *Diffraction Astronomer, Dark Void Dragon *Extraterrestrial Mirage, Vulcan *Galactic Excalibur Cosmoknight, Orionus 'Exceed' *Hero Seeking Astronomer, Meteo *Inferno Mane Cosmoknight, Leo *Meteor Knight, Jet *Omnistar Astronomer, Orionus *Spacial Paradox, Nexus Clockwork (In collaboration with Goldinator) *Twinkle Lady, Adelaide Grade 4 *Interplanetary Beast, Noblestar Leo *Interplanetary Dragon, Electro Spectrum Dragon *Interplanetary Dragon, Galactic Halo Dragon *Interplanetary Dragon, Nuclear Fusion Dragon *Interplanetary Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon *Interplanetary Dragon, Supernova Saver Dragon *Interplanetary Mythic, Starburst Kerbecs *Interplanetary Paladin, Altair *Savant of Stellar Archives, Ptolemy Category:Clans Category:Cosmic Sanctum